


takecare.mp3

by idleworship (sausegay)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Graduate School, Hookups, M/M, POV Third Person, it's their little secret, kakashi yamato gai and obito are roommates, main focus is obiruka but the kakagai does happen so i tagged it too, obito and iruka are fuckbuddies, they're also all grad students minus obito, this is all for jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausegay/pseuds/idleworship
Summary: "omg i've been hookin up wit this dude and he's literally so annoying but his condom size is xxl 🥴." He gets put on struggle tweets, and while it's warranted, Iruka's also fucking mad about it. Especially when he has to block Kakashi for laughing at him.or where iruka and obito live across the hall from each other and it was only so long before their secret rendezvous got exposed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	takecare.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bfjdsjlsdhlkh yeah this is also another obito fic for shits and giggles. and this was once again inspired by multiple convos between me and leo after i told him that i couldn't stop thinking about obito and iruka dating. so this was born, anyways enjoy!
> 
> title: inspired by drake's take care album bc i feel like it fits obito here

“I just,” there’s a sniffle following the words, “I don’t understand why he won’t date me, you know?” Iruka unzips his pants while Obito rubs his palm against his eyes. “It’s like, he’s with that stupid guy who’s successful or whatever. Fucking grad student with a six figure income.”

“Uh huh,” Iruka grips Obito’s cock, stretching his mouth a bit before he gets to work. 

“Like,” he sighs when Iruka leans forward but continues nonetheless, “what does he have that I don’t?”

“I’m not gonna answer that because it’s gonna hurt your feelings.” Iruka then promptly takes Obito into his mouth, causing the other to suppress a groan into their hand. 

Obito accepts the diversion, but only because Iruka’s pretty good at sucking dick so it’s like a win for him. 

Especially when he plays with the head for a bit in between his lips. Obito wonders if he’ll let him play with his hair. He looks kind of funny with it falling in his face like that. 

But before Obito can even work up the courage to reach out with the possible consequence of Iruka hitting him because Obito apparently pulls, Iruka chooses that moment to take Obito down farther. 

“Fuck.” He drops back against the bed sheets as a result, arms spread and inviting. He feels Iruka spread his legs open further, probably so he has more room to work himself off on his knees. “I wonder if he’s happy with him.”

Iruka stops. Obito in that moment has a semblance of an idea that he’s ruining the mood, but he did come over here for consoling but Iruka had other priorities it seemed. 

‘I’m not your counsellor,’ he said, despite how he cuddled Obito that one night while he cried at 2 am because Kakashi finally made it official with Gai. It was the worst day of his life, on par with the time Rin got married, and Madara excluded him from his will. 

So Obito thinks Iruka’s a liar. It’s not Obito’s fault that Iruka always has dick on his mind, always thinks Obito just comes over for sex. Sometimes Obito just wants a quiet bathroom to shit in where he doesn’t get bothered by someone barginging in on him or a shoulder to cry on. Today was the latter. 

“Are you crying?” Iruka pulls off his cock with a soft pop. Obito looks down his chest at him with shiny eyes, watches Iruka wipe the spit away from his mouth with the back of his hand and tuck his brown hair behind his ear. He’s looking at Obito like he’s out of his mind. 

“No,” Obito sniffles again, wiping at his face. “I’m not crying.”

“Yes you are,” Iruka looks at him deadpan. “Look. I can’t do this again. How the hell you’re still hard while you’re crying is beyond me.” 

“Tears can’t stop an orgasm.”

Iruka closes his eyes with a sigh. “Of course they don’t, but you also just admitted you were crying.”

“No I didn’t,” Obito sobs, more tears streaming down his face. “Keep going, I’m almost there.”

“Holy fuck.” Iruka’s sigh is louder this time. “You’re really crying right now.” 

“I’m lonely,” Obito tells him petulantly. 

“Your cock is literally in my mouth right now. This is like the best bonding experience you’ll get.” 

“All my friends are moving on and I’m still single.” Obito throws a hand over his eyes and adds, “this is horrible.”

“I’m gonna go back to sucking your dick now.” Obito waves him off with his other hand, telling him to keep going. 

Iruka doesn’t even need the encouragement before he keeps going. He pulls off a second later to push his hair out his face, “I should tie this up next time.” But for now he just goes back to work. 

Obito works his hands into the fabric of Iruka’s fancy and crazy soft comforter, gripping hard as Iruka works to suck the soul out of him. He’s a good lay and like his only current hookup, so Obito can’t complain when Iruka gets mad at him for getting emotional during sex. He’s just an emotional creature, and if he cries while he comes sometimes, well that’s just between Iruka and these four walls. 

It’s when he’s really getting into it though, pumping his hips up slowly into Iruka’s motions as Iruka pushes him back down with his hands on his thighs because he clearly wants to control the show, that a knock on the door interrupts them. 

Obito’s the first to notice, head turning slugglishly in the general direction of Iruka’s front door. It’s a studio apartment, but he still can’t see the ugly red thing because of the dividing wall. He closes his eyes though, ready to ignore it, until he feels Iruka pull off his cock once again, and now he’s more alert. 

Springing up with his arms pushing against the bed, he leans over Iruka’s kneeling figure. Iruka, who’s attention is now focused in the general direction of the front door instead of on Obito’s cock like he was before. 

Obito’s annoyed to say the least. 

“Just ignore it,” Obito reaches for Iruka’s head to guide him back, but Iruka slaps his hand against Obito’s wrist. Obito grabs his own wrist in shock. 

“What if they don’t leave?”

“Well, that’s their problem. They can have the privellege of hearing me cum.” Iruka begins to get up. Obito could cry, again. He probably still has drying tear tracks on his face right now. 

“Hey, Iruka. Are you home?” It’s Yamato. Fucking Yamato. 

“I’ll just tell him to go,” Iruka recognizes the voice too and instantly goes to investigate. 

“You’re naked.” Obito throws an errant pillow at his retreating ass. It doesn’t jiggle like he thought it would, but he still stares at Iruka’s ass nonetheless. 

“I’m not gonna let him in.” Iruka waves his concerns off. A second later, he hears the sound of the front door opening. He sits there, listening to Yamato and Iruka go through their greetings or whatever. 

“Hey, Yamato, how are you?”

“I’m good, how about you?”

“Great, um good, yeah.”

“You’re sweaty. Just got done working out?”

“Ha, something like that.” 

“I didn’t know you worked out, how often?”

Obito chuckles to himself. 

“Probably like, four times a week on average.” 

Five, Obito corrects in his head. Iruka bootycalls him at least five times a week on average, less if he’s not so desperate and stressed. God, Obito does not envy grad students in the slightest. 

“We should work out together sometimes.” Obito hides a yawn behind his hand. 

“Ha ha, sure. So, what’d you come here for?” 

“I just came to get my jacket.” 

Obito’s head snaps up from examining his nails after hearing this.

“Your...jacket?”

“Yeah, I left it here the other day when I dropped off those books and plants.” 

“Um.”

“Could I come in and get it?’ Realizing that this conversation has derailed badly, Obito gets up ominously, creeping around the corner of the studio to where the front door is. He can see Iruka, naked in all his glory, hiding his body behind the door and peeking his head out. Luckily, Obito can slip between the door and the wall without being seen because the door opens towards the bedroom area, hiding it away. 

Iruka stutters when he feels Obito’s--somehow still--hard dick slide against his lower back. As if he’s never felt that before. Obito has no idea what he’s jumping for. 

“Um, Yamato, this isn’t really a good time.”

“Oh,” Yamato says in surprise, “did I interrupt something?”

Iruka leans foward so he isn’t directly pressing against Obito so much, pushing the door forward. 

“Kind of.”

“I think I see it right there.” Obito sees a finger point towards the livingroom area, “on the couch actually. Maybe I can slip in and get it real quick or you can grab it for me?”

“Slip in,” Obito mutters, “I was about to slip into something.” Iruka elbows him, causing him to curse softly. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Look, why don’t I give it to you later, how does that sound?”

“Oh,” Yamato sounds disappointed, “I was actually planning on wearing it right now, that’s why I came over. Was just gonna go down to the stores.”

“You don’t possibly have another jacket?”

“That one matches my outfit.” 

“Tell him to go,” Obito whispers into Iruka’s ear. Iruka turns towards him sharply, only for Obito to widen his eyes and point down to his dick to get the message across. 

“Are you feeling okay, Iruka?”

Iruka snaps his head back at him, “yeah, I’m feeling fine. Why do you ask?”

“You’re being weird. You normally let me come in.”

“Today’s a little different Yamato,” he stresses, his voice sounding a bit strained. 

“Now you sound like you’re being held at gunpoint. Is there someone else in there with you?” Obito widens his eyes. Is Yamato gonna try and barge in?

“No. I’m all alone.”

“What were you looking at then? You can tell me if you were entertaining someone and I’ll leave.” Obito can imagine Iruka sweating harder, knowing Iruka would never come out and say that for fear that he’ll have to reveal who it actually is that he’s fucking, and for as ashamed of this situation as he is, he’d never. 

So Obito, seeing this spiraling badly, decides to do what he can do best to aid the situation: he dips. Backing out from behind his hiding space behind the door, he creeps over to the window in the right corner of the room. The one that leads to a fire escape down into the apartment’s side alley. Not even bothering with grabbing his clothes, he snatches his phone off the bed and promptly starts crawling out the window as Iruka and Yamato’s voices get louder in the background. 

Putting it in his mouth, he straddles the windowsill butt ass naked. Iruka must hear the sound of the window opening because he promptly turns around and stares in shock as Obito gives him a two fingers salute, phone collecting slobber in his mouth and dick still out, before he climbs onto the fire escape and down. 

He’s used to running away from things and people, so dropping down is easy enough. He realizes he didn’t close the window, but thinks no more of it as he ducks behind a trash can. Knowing he can’t just walk out onto the main street with his cock out and get called out for public indecency again⸺it’s a long story involving being mistaken for sneaking snacks into the movies with Kakashi, only to have to show the cop it was in fact his cock doing that and not some stolen hot dog concession item⸺decides to go for the fire exit door. 

He’s thankful the world is looking out for him because it’s left ajar, so he easily slips in. He doesn’t notice why it’s ajar, until he passes by a guy with a dropped jaw and newly lit cigarette on the floor. 

“Shit,” Obito accidentally shoulder checks him as he jogs past, “didn’t mean to do that.” 

“I⸺”

“You never saw me,” Obito singsongs as he runs up the emergency staircase, back to the third floor. Pushing open the door, he runs into the hallway as fast as he can, covering his dick with his hands knowing the cameras are probably recording right now. The building’s pretty old, but some improvements were made in the last year to make it more safe. Security cameras were one of them. 

He only slides to a stop when he sees Yamato standing outside their apartment door, which is right across from Iruka’s, ready to slip inside. He has no idea what Iruka told him to go away, but he easily slides behind Yamato and just waits in silence. He doesn’t have any fucking keys and Kakashi kicked him out so he could fuck his boyfriend in peace⸺hence Obito’s crying while Iruka sucked him off⸺so Yamato is his only saving grace right now.

When he hears a gasp, he turns around to see Iruka still peeking out his door and looking at him with wide eyes like the nosey shit he is. Iruka then shuts the door soundly when they make eye contact, causing Yamato to turn around sharply and scream bloody murder when he sees Obito, naked and free, standing right behind him. 

He drops his keys and they hit his foot before sliding across the floor and landing in front of Iruka’s door. 

“What the fuck, Obito!”

“Shit,” Obito turns around and then bends over to pick up Yamato’s keys. He forgets he’s naked until he turns around to hand the keys back to Yamato with a, “sorry,” added. 

“You just flashed your asshole at me. I just saw your asshole.”

“Damn.” Obito then bites his lip, “that’s crazy. Didn’t mean to flash you dude.”

“Why are you out here naked?”

“I got locked out because of Kakashi.” Which doesn’t really explain the nakedness, but seems Yamato has more pressing questions. Maybe he’s finally learning to just not question anything Obito does anymore. 

“Kakashi?”

“Yeah, he’s fucking Gai right now.” Obito points to the sock, which instead of being on the door’s handle is now on the floor. Yamato must have ripped it off if how he scowls at it is any indication.

“Ugh,” Yamato groans, turning around and angrily shoving his keys into the hole. “That doesn’t even explain why you’re naked. I swear, it’s always something in this place,” he mutters under his breath. He then shoves open the door, Obito following behind him swiftly. He’s lucky his neighbors mind their own business and have stopped investigating any suspicious noises that come from their apartment because this would be hard to explain.

He’s also lucky Yamato decided to go back inside the apartment and that he caught him in time. Earlier when Obito tried to go inside, he couldn’t even open the door⸺he left unlocked to go get food mind you⸺which also explains how he ended up at Iruka’s.

When Iruka asked why he was coming over cause they didn’t have anything scheduled, Obito proceeded to show Iruka that the door handle to his apartment wouldn’t turn. 

Which leads back to their current situation, namely Yamato yelling for Kakashi as they walk into the apartment. 

“He’s not going to come out.” 

“That’s what you think.” Yamato then goes over to Gai’s bedroom door and no matter how angry he is, the man still politely knocks three times. If Obito was feeling more annoyed, he’d try and body slam the thing down. “Kakashi.” 

It’s completely silent for a second before they hear an audible pop and then a, “go away,” followed by bickering. 

“I told you,” Obito says, already trailing off to go into Kakashi’s room and find some more clothes to wear. He hears Yamato curse, and isn’t sure what the man’s doing now, but it’s the least of his problems when he can grab some clothes and vaseline before disappearing into the bathroom. 

It’s only after he finishes off in his hand that he gets a text from Iruka saying, “so you coming over tonight and finishing?”

He of course replies, “fuck you,” because fuck him, but also makes sure to add, “but yes I am.” 


End file.
